Just One Question
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Sirius knew this was something he had to do. After all, it was tradition and if there was one thing his family taught him it was to follow traditions. Well, most of them. But this one was important. So, here he was, standing outside of a house that he knew he wouldn't be welcomed at just so he could ask the couple inside one very important question. Muggle AU wolfstar oneshot


AN: So this is a oneshot that came to me while listening to Rude by Magic! The thought of it was too much to bear not writing so here it is~ I actually really love the Lupins and have always thought of them as very accepting parents but for the sake of the story I had to twist them up a bit. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I was that awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Just One Question<strong>

Sirius stood outside the old house that he knew well. It was one that he had been told many stories about and had visited once. The people inside didn't like him, in fact they absolutely hated him, but the man felt that this was needed. What he was about to do was special and if he was honest with himself, most likely hopeless. But he had to try. So with a deep breath and holding the book in his hands a little tighter, he knocked on the door four times.

A few moments later a woman opened the door. He knew her face just as well as he knew the face of the one he was doing this for. They were so very similar. The hazel-green eyes, the tawny hair, the angular nose. Her surprise turned into a look of disdain as she realized who it was standing on her doorstep. Her husband was only two steps behind her and looking ready to slam the door in his face.

"Wait! Please. I know you don't like me and I know you want nothing do with us but please...just hear me out. If you still feel the same then I will leave and never come back."

"How about you leave now Black and never come back? We don't want anything to do with **your** kind." The man sneered at him in disgust. Sirius sighed and pulled in his courage. This was for the man he loved. He had to do this.

"I understand how you feel Mr. Lupin but I won't just go away. I'm here for Remus and I won't leave until you at least hear me out. You can send me away but I will be back every day until you listen. That's all I ask, just listen." After a moment Hope moved aside to allow Sirius inside. He noticed immediately there was something missing from the home but he didn't say anything because what was missing was in his hands.

"You have 10 minutes Black." Lyall Lupin sat down at the opposite end of the table from Sirius, though given that the table was small it wasn't a very far distance.

"I'm here to ask you something. Well, to show you and then ask. I wanted to show you what you're missing Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. The thing you held so close to you for so long and then tossed away because of me. I regret that you felt the need to do that but I don't regret the reason why. I could never regret that. And I wanted to show you that your son doesn't either." Sirius pulled out the book he had been holding and opened it up to show pictures. The first one was of a teenage Remus and Sirius at James' house.

"This was the day I met your son. I was coming over to visit James for a few weeks and I met Remus there. He was staying the summer with James. See, I've known James most my life. It happens when you come from old families like ours but I hadn't seen him a few years. My parents sent me to a boarding school in Germany and James went to the one you sent Remus to. If you look at the picture you can see that even then I was completely enamored with your son." Despite the looks of protest Sirius turned the page and showed a picture of Remus laughing while Sirius tickled him and a picture of the two with James.

"This one was a few days later when I realized that your son didn't smile or laugh very much. He was very quiet and sort of shy. James mentioned he was ticklish so I tickled him until he had laughed so much he couldn't breathe. This one was the last day I was there. Remus wanted a picture to remember me by since he didn't know when I was going to be around again." The page turned to show a beaten up Sirius in a hospital bed with Remus' head resting next to his hand, fast asleep and a picture of the two grinning happily at the camera.

"I came back about a week later looking like that. See, I understand your position in all this because my own parents are the same way. Except while you completely erased him from your lives and want nothing do with him, my parents tried to erase me from existence. That was done by my own mother and father because I told them I didn't want to marry some high society air head princess. I wanted someone I could love and no matter what woman they found I wouldn't be in love with them because I didn't want women. I preferred men." Hope flinched a little at his words. Sirius knew what he was doing was a very daunting task. He just hoped they could understand.

"This was the day I asked your son out. I was shy and so very nervous but he said yes and I really couldn't have been happier."

"Why are you showing us these? We don't condone this behavior. It's appalling and sinful."

"I'm showing you Mr. Lupin in hopes that you'll understand that your son is happy. He is happy and so very loved. I wanted you to see him, even if not in person, and know that he found someone who worships him and treats him as best as he's able. Isn't that what every parent wants for their child? To know that the person their child is with treats them right?" Lyall looked like he was about to protest some more but Hope placed her hand on his, effectively stopping the words in his mouth. Sirius took this as a sign to continue. He turned the page to show the two of them sitting at a table with James and his girlfriend Lily. There was a cake in front of Remus. The second picture had Remus dressed up as a 17th century British solider and Sirius dressed up as a pirate.

"This was the first birthday after he told you about me. He's happy but there's so much sadness in his eyes. It's the first picture I could get that he didn't have red eyes and tear stains from crying. It was all I could do to cheer him up. I didn't have the connection and relationship with my parents that he did with you. When my family disowned me it was just one more thing in a long line. But you loved him, cared for him, Remus loved you two more than anything and you taught him that he could be anything he wanted to be."

"Anything normal."

"But you never told him that Mr. Lupin. Remus feels in his heart that this is who he is and it crushed him when his parents didn't accept that and shut him out. To Remus, this is normal. And even after five years, he still defends you to other people. It hurts him but he understands why you did what you did. This one is of our first Halloween together." The pictures started to get more spaced out after that. First Christmas, first Valentine's Day, One Year Anniversary, James and Lily's wedding where Remus caught the bouquet. Then it was them moving in together, Remus getting his degree from college, Sirius opening up his cafe, them moving into a house together, Lily having her baby and naming them godparents, the last photo was of their five year anniversary.

"This was two months ago. He's working as an editor at a publishing company now, really loves it too. He said that it was like getting to be the first to discover a great story before it becomes great. His love of reading still drives him in everything. A love he got from you Mrs. Lupin. He works so hard and never leaves anything halfway done. He said that was something you had always taught him Mr. Lupin. If you were going to do something, do it all the way and with 100% effort." Lyall nodded softly. Perhaps there was hope yet.

"He is so much of you and I can't tell you enough just how much I love your son. I've seen him at his worst and at his very best, just as he's seen me, and I love him even more with every passing day. I can't imagine my life without him nor do I ever want to." Hope had tears in her eyes when she finally looked back up at Sirius.

"What do you want from us? You said you had a question." The dark haired man nodded and pulled the album back to himself.

"I love your son. More than I could ever express in words. I'm also from an old fashioned family and know you are too. I'm here to ask you something that every man should ask when they want to spend forever with the person they love." Hope gasped in realization. Lyall frowned slightly but didn't object.

"I want to marry your son Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. I want Remus to be mine until the day I die and I want to be his. I'm asking for your blessing to ask your son to marry me. I will treat him as I always have, as if he was the most important person in the world. Because to me, he is. Remus is everything to me. So please, may I propose to your son?" The pair looked at each other for a few minutes before turning back to the nervous man.

"We haven't seen or spoken to our son in five years. Why does it matter if we give our blessing?" Hope asked Sirius. There was a slight tone of regret in her voice which Sirius could only take as a good sign.

"Trust me, it matters. You gave birth to him. You raised him to be the man that I fell so deeply in love with. You made him the man he is today. His interests, his dislikes, his career, his musical taste. They all were shaped by you in some way or another. If it wasn't for you two Remus wouldn't be here on this planet today and I for one would be a lot worse off. Everything I have with him I have you to thank because without you, he wouldn't exist. He still loves you very much and believe me when I say that you giving your blessing would mean the absolute world to both him and me. So even after five years, it matters a great deal." Lyall looked at his wife and sighed.

"We don't condone what you and Remus do...but you do make him very happy, anyone can see that plain as day in those photos. It takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing and you're doing it because you love my son. We still think it's wrong but it's his life and yours and you have shown just what you think of Remus. You're right that every parent wants their child to be with someone who will love and take care of them and treat them like they are the most important person in the world. You will do just that with Remus. So while we still believe it's sinful and wrong, you may have our blessing. Because regardless of what we may feel, think, or believe, this was for Remus...and it's for Remus that we give our blessing."

"Because it's not just your love for him we see. I-It's his love for you. That's all a mother can really ask for." Sirius grinned at them. They had said yes! Remus was going to be thrilled when he told them. This wasn't just a small step but a huge one. The Lupins had put aside their own beliefs for the sake of their son's happiness. That was something not many parents in their position would do, sad to say. Sirius stood up and shook Lyall and Hope's hands.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Thank you Sirius. For being brave enough to dare ask...and thank you for showing us the album. As much as I hate it, I'm glad he's happy." The Black left the old house feeling lighter than air. He had their blessing. Now all he had to do was ask the man he loved one question.

Which ended up being two weeks later when they both had the night off. Remus was sitting in their favorite restaurant with Sirius. It had been awhile since they were there and Sirius was acting weirder than normal. In fact, he'd been quite distant the last couple weeks. He was hardly home and always tired. It did concern him a bit.

"Siri, is there something wrong? With us, I mean?" This seemed to startle his boyfriend.

"What? No Rem, of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well we've only seen each other for the span of maybe six hours the past few weeks. I thought maybe you were trying to avoid me." Sirius took his hand and kissed it softly.

"I would never avoid you. No, I've just been busy trying to find something. It has to be perfect and it took me awhile to find." The man pulled out a small velvet box and set it on the table.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Remus?" His boyfriend's eyes were glued to the little black box. That wasn't what he thought it was, was it?

"I went and did something crazy. I visited your parents." Those beautiful hazel-green eyes snapped onto his in surprise.

"You what?"

"I visited your parents. I had to show them the life they were missing. I had to do this right Remus." The Black moved from his seat to get down on one knee in front of his boyfriend.

"I want to spend forever with you. These past five years have been the best of my life and I don't want it to end. You are the one I see with me when I'm old and gray. You are the one I see being beside me fifty-sixty years from now. It's your name I see next to mine on a gravestone and your body next to mine every night from now until I die. It's you Remus. It's always been you. I want the whole world to know that you are mine and I am yours. Will you, Remus John Lupin, do me the most amazing honor of being your husband?" Sirius opened the box to show a white gold band resting in the ring slot. He set the open box in Remus' hand as the shocked man looked at the ring with tears in his eyes.

"Sirius...I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Remus looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. He pulled the man to him and kissed him with all the love he could pour into it.

"Of course it's a yes you daft fool. I love you and the answer is yes." The editor laughed in happiness as Sirius slid the ring on his finger and held him close.

"Your parents gave me their blessing...like I said, I had to do it right."

"My parents gave you their blessing? For this?" The dark haired man nodded as he moved back into his seat.

"I showed them the photo album and explained why I was there. I wasn't going to leave until they heard me out. I know it may seem like a silly notion but-"

"No. I think it's amazing. You respect them enough to ask, even after...I love that you did it. Though I'm surprised they let you ask, let alone say yes." Sirius smiled at Remus.

"Well, they love you even if they don't show it and it's an important tradition. I simply refused to let them get away with not hearing me out."

"So basically you threatened to camp out on the doorstep if they didn't hear you out."

"Basically." Remus grinned and kissed his fiance. The man was truly full of surprises.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There you have it! There is a box down below for you to review and I ask that you do. I like to know what people think of my writing so if you could take a minute and review I would greatly appreciate it. And now that I have this oneshot out of my head I might be able to focus on my MCs. Let's hope so. Hope you all have a wonderful day~


End file.
